Cielo's Touch
by A phoenix patronus
Summary: R27. Bianchi made some chocolates for her favorite boss...But, what she used as secret ingredient?


**(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**

**(Pairing: Adult!Reborn and TYL!Tsuna)**

* * *

><p><em>At the Vongola's Headquarters' kitchen...<em>

"No, I won't be your guinea pig, Bianchi!" Tsuna said. He was already a man in his twenties, but no matter how much he had grown up, he would never stop being Dame-Tsuna, and Bianchi _still_ used him to experiment with Poison-Cooking, "For a hundredth time,** I WON'T TRY THAT FOOD**."

"C'mon, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said, with that, low, sexy voice of his. He and the others had figured out how to break the curse two months ago, and now they are having the time of their lives with their real bodies. "After all you had gone through, you are still scared of Bianchi, the _loving_ sister of your _right-hand_?"

"Yes, **I AM**!" Tsuna said, trying to sound convincing. "Now, if you excuse me…"

"Please, Boss~! Don't you want at _least _to know what I have cooked for you?" Bianchi said, with an innocent face. Tsunayoshi smelled danger, but he couldn't refuse to _see_ the food, that wouldn't bring trouble...right?

"Okay, but I will _not _taste it, got it? And make this the last time you keep insisting me to try any Poison-cooking, got it?" Tsuna said, firmly. Bianchi nodded, happily. She made Tsuna sat in a chair. Reborn was also smirking. What were those two planning to make to him?

"Here it is." Bianchi said, giving Tsuna a plate with some things that looked like hand-made dark chocolates. Tsuna glared at them.

"What ingredients you used for them?" Tsuna asked immediately.

"Nothing really…Just normal chocolate with some mint; I wanted to make something...nice for you, since you're working like crazy lately. Reborn came up with the idea of making some sweets for you." Bianchi smiled again.

"You can't refuse it, Tsuna. Bianchi had to go through all the trouble of leaving her poison-cooking aside to make this chocolate for her beloved boss. You can't let it go to waste." Reborn said, innocently. Something about this situation just…didn't feel right. But he couldn't reject Bianchi; she went through all the trouble just to please him. Tsuna sighed and took a piece of chocolate.

"Mmm…It…is really tasty, Bianchi, thank-you!" He swallowed the first piece and then took another.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sawada."

"Yeah, eat a few more, Tsuna." Reborn added. Leon jumped from his fedora and landed on Tsuna's leg…Did Leon was…smirking? He could do that? Tsuna's intuition warned him; something was wrong, really wrong.

"But, it isn't a normal chocolate right? Normal chocolates don't taste this good. What did you used as secret ingredient?" Tsuna asked, munching the treat. It really was great.

"Nothing really, Sawada…I just…added a little bit of Cielo's Touch." Bianchi smirked.

"Cielo's Touch? What's that? I never heard of it! But it really tastes like heaven!" Tsuna, said, while introducing another chocolate on his mouth. He couldn't stop. It was too...good. Reborn, Bianchi _and_ Leon grinned.

"Cielo's Touch is an Italian drug." Reborn said, peacefully.

"W-WHAT? A DRUG? WHY WOULD YOU…D-DRUG ME?" Tsuna's body shivered. Reborn giggled.

"It makes the victim very docile and it stimulates the sexual appeal. It's a rape drug…the strongest of its kind" Bianchi triumphantly said, almost laughing.

"W-What…?" Tsuna's body started to feel all dizzy. His head started spinning. Tsuna stood up and tried walking, but he couldn't. He's balance was messed up. He walked a few steps, but he stumbled and fell in Reborn's arms.

"R-Reborn…I-I feel…_I-Itchy_. P-Please…T-Take me…Aahh..." (Of course Tsuna meant that Reborn took him to his bedroom to rest.) Tsuna's heartbeat fastened, and he panted.

"I owe you one, Bianchi." Reborn said, while Tsuna embraced the hitman.

"Never mind, Reborn. It is fun to play some pranks on Sawada. But, what will you do know with him?" Bianchi winked.

"Hmm…I don't know…What do you think I should do with him?"

"W-With me? W-What are you talking about…R-Reborn…?" Tsuna managed to say. The drug was really strong; no wonder why it was called Cielo's Touch. It really was turning Tsuna on. He hugged Reborn with all his strength. "R-Reborn…ahh…Reborn…_P-Please…Make it stop…Ahh_"

Tsuna looked at Reborn, and kissed him, desperately. He tried to talk again, but the drug wouldn't let him. All he could do was gasp for air.

"_Hush_, my dear, wait a moment. I'm going to make all that sensations go away in a few seconds." Reborn hugged Tsuna back.

"As sadistic as always Reborn…Why did I fell in love with you in the first place? Now, I have to go. I have a date with Kyoko, and I won't leave her waiting. If you need more Touch, there's a few left on the freezer." Lately, she and Sasagawa Kyoko were very close; Kyoko blushed every time she saw Bianchi and followed her everywhere she went. Reborn knew what those two were hiding, because he felt the same towards Tsuna. Bianchi left the kitchen in a rush.

"Now, Leon, what should I do with Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn glimpsed at his loyal, green partner, and Leon squealed a little bit. His look clearly said "_hurry up and devour him." _ Leon scaled through Reborn's back and sat in his shoulder. There was no way in hell Leon would miss this. He already saw his master doing it with woman…but never with a man. It was going to be a very entertaining display.

Reborn took Tsuna him to his room and left his fedora hanging on the door's knob.

* * *

><p><em>While Reborn was busy with Tsuna...<em>

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei entered the kitchen.

"Oh my god...Today has been a long day...I'm starving!" said Gokudera, sitting on a chair. "I'm in the mood for something sweet."

"Yeah, I would prepare something to eat, but I'm to tired for it." Yamamoto said, sighing. "Today's hit was really a tough one. I don't like to deal with the Varia."

"Yeah...everything would have gone smoothly, but they had to butt in!" Gokudera closed his eyes. "I can't stand those idiots! But at least we finished the job. Judaimee will be happy! Now, baseball-head, look for something to eat."

"Hey, there's some chocolate's over there! Let's try some!" Yamamoto pointed at the candy. The three took a piece and ate it.

"These are EXTREMELY good!" Ryohei said, munching the second one.

Minutes passed and soon there was no chocolate left.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author: First, I want to say that Radiohead and Maroon 5's music help me to write this, and my other fanfics. I'm sure there's a song for every pairing in this world, and it is a lot of help for me. Now, about the story I just, thought that in every pairing that Reborn's involved, Leon is kind of…left out because of "the sake of his master's love life". Well, for me, Leon is as important as any other character, so that's why I decided to include him. Please, Read and Review.)<strong>


End file.
